<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008551">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aaron week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually, I just miss you.” and/or “I love you, you idiot!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aaron week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Actually, I just miss you.” and/or “I love you, you idiot!”<br/>Aaron did not like it when Robert went away for business trips. He understood why he had to go. The surrogacy was not cheap, and the baby would not be affordable when he or she gets here. Just because he understood did not mean he liked it. <br/>Aaron was really missing Robert. He still had two more days until he would be done with the conference. Aaron did not know how he was going to make those two days. Aaron was looking at his phone and the messages that he shared with Robert when he must have called him. <br/>“Aaron is everything okay,” Robert said in a frantic tone. It was only two in the afternoon Aaron did not usually call him Until 7 or 8 PM. <br/>“Actually, I just miss you,” Aaron said breathlessly. His subconscious must of known how much he missed Robert and just called him. <br/>“Why aren’t you at work?” Robert asked. <br/>“I had a delivery, and we finished early for the day. I came home to get something to eat. Maybe I’ll do some paperwork later today. But I just really missed you and wanted to hear your voice. The photos weren’t enough. I miss seeing you. And hearing your voice. How cocky and arrogant you are. Your confidence when you are at those meetings.” Aaron said. Missing Robert had made him verbose. He usually did not speak as much, but Robert brought out confidence in him. He knew that Robert would understand what he was feeling. Robert probably was missing him even more.<br/>“Aaron, I miss you too. The sound of your rough voice. The feel of your lips against mine. That soft smile. Your grumpy face. I miss all of you. I hate being away from you for so long. I wish I didn’t have to do this. But if all this takes off we will be set for life, and I’ll be able to go to fewer conferences, and then I won’t have to leave you. I mostly count down the days until I can see my beautiful husband.” Robert said. <br/>“I love you, you idiot,” Aaron said fondly. <br/>“I love you too, Aaron. Robert said in a soft voice. It was his unique voice reserved only for Aaron. Aaron was able to bring the soft side of Robert. <br/>“How is the event going?” Aaron asked. <br/>“It is going really well, actually. I have managed to sign five new clients. And they are pretty big. We already have Natalie pregnant with our baby. But if things continue this way we will have all the money we need for the first year of his or her life. Seb will also be able to be spoiled. I love the look on his face when he sees something special. My little boy deserves the world. I can’t believe he will be three in a few weeks. How the time flies. I’ll be home with you all in a few days and I can get all the Aaron and Seb cuddles and can show you both what I got you from this trip.”<br/>“The real present is having your home. I can’t wait until you come back. <br/>“I miss you, Aaron. I’ll be home soon, and we can have that private time. I always love our time alone in our bedroom. I got a gift for our time, and I’m sure that you will enjoy it. It is supposed to make what is already great even better. You are my one, and only no one else comes close, and I never want anyone else Aaron, Just you, only you. I am so happy. I do all this now for us, For you and Seb and our future Baby. We will soon have it all Aaron, and that is all thanks to you. Aaron, you have made all my dreams come true.”<br/>“I really love you, you idiot. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m looking forward to seeing you.”<br/>“I’ll see you. I love you too, husband.” <br/>“Bye, my husband. I miss your husband, I love you, husband.” Aaron said in a soft voice. <br/>“I’ll See you in a few days husband. I love you, husband.” Robert Said in his soft Aaron voice. <br/>Aaron waited a few seconds before he hung up. He will be able to see his husband in a few days until then he had these calls while they were not the best they would have to do. Aaron was going to check on Seb and see if maybe they could play together and he could get some Seb cuddles. His husband would be back soon, and He will focus on Seb until he is about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>